Friendship isn't all you will need in life
by AspiringArticulantArtist
Summary: Set back at the start of "Keep calm and flutter on" Fluttershy decides to befriend Discord, after they get used to each other, everything seems fine. Until they find out about something Celestia found. Will the actions between Fluttershy and Discord strengthen their relationship as, "friends"? Or will Fluttershy's friends do the opposite?
1. Chapter 1

Friendship isn't all you will need in life

**Fluttershy's POV**

Life around here hasn't been too.. uh.. exciting, to say the least.

N-not that I wanted any c-chaos around here. Just boring?

2 months ago I would never think life here is boring. But that was before I met him. Even if he was evil at first, he has changed my life for the better.

I had to witness one by one, as he turned all of my friends, including me, into our opposites. I was the element of kindness, so I changed into cruelty. It was horrible, I must of h-hurt so many p-ponies.

B-but enough of that, we all finally used the magic of friendship, and some memory spells, to bring everyone back.

It took me awhile to forgive him, even though we turned him into stone for a while, oh, I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable.

But as everything calmed down I had more free time for myself, not that I didn't like playing with all of my p-, uh animals.

I uh, hope they didn't mind.

But anyways, back to my story. I was thinking about how he was the embodiment of chaos itself, so he had to something chaotic, even if he didn't know it was bad.

He also spent most of his life stuck in stone, for about, 1000 years, *sigh*.

It wasn't hard to believe he didn't have any friends.. oh my, that sounded like an insult, oh I'm so sorry discord.

One day Princess Celestia, the god of the sun, never referred to as that, she is so humble, uh, um, she called me and my friends, Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic, Applejack, the element of Honesty, Rarity, the element of generosity, Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter, Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty, oh and Spike the dragon, Twilight's personal assistant. S-sorry for forgetting you. N-not that your easy to forget or anything.

Um, oh yeah! Celestia called all of us to her royal gardens, for important business.

She went to where we froze Discord in stone, I was secretly wishing it was about us freeing him from his... prison.

My wish was granted.

"Now, I am sure all of you recognize this statue" Celestia said.

"Yeah, it is just dumb old Dipcord!" Celestia and I cringed.

Oh I wish Dashie would stop saying that.

"It is Discord, the lord of chaos, we froze him in stone to save Ponyville"

"Now I am sure you won't like this at all but... I knew Discord before he did this."

"He wasn't as bad as people say" Celestia said, making Rainbow Dash make a look of disgust.

"Yeah. He was worse!"

"Quiet Rainbow" Celestia's tone had gotten really serious.

"Discord used to be nice"

Now Dashie was confused.

"He just let chaos take over him completely."

"He didn't have anyone to calm him down, or..."

Celestia looked sad now.

"Or even be his friend."

After her detailed explanation of Discord, I almost saw pity in Dashie's eyes.

Almost. She wouldn't forgive him that easily.

And finally Celestia said exactly what was on my mind.

"Now I was hoping one of you ponies might be able to...

reform Discord, so he may become a friend of ours again"

Everyone either laughed or was confused... everyone but me.

"U-um i-if it i-isn't a b-bother, I would l-like to... to"

"Yes Fluttershy? Please speak up, I can't hear you."

"I would be happy to r-reform Discord"

I prepared for them to ask me why I would waste my time on Discord but no one said anything.

I looked up with renewed hope, only to have it crushed when Rarity

AJ and Dashie complimented on how brave my decision was.

They misunderstood me, I really did want to reform him, maybe even befriend him.

I went back to my house to find Discord already there.

"So uh, Discord, I guess I uh, need to ask you to, put Angel Bunny down, p-please?"

Discord was using his magic to levitate Angel, my Bunny friend, up in the air and around the house. He was trying to scare him, but Angel isn't easily frightened.

"But that would be boring, dear, I simply can't just stop being chaotic you know"

"Don't call me- **sigh** , Discord, I know I can stop you from being so chaotic, I know you have it in you."

"Oh Fluttershy you have to remember who I am, 'Discord, the lord of chaos', not 'Discord the kind Draconequus' "

"All you really need is a friend to help you out."

"Oh, and who would be willing to be _my_ friend?"

"M-me"

"What?"

"I said... me"

"You? A simple kind Pegasus?"

"Why would you waste your time on me?"

"Because I want to be your friend, I really do."

**sigh**

"I am... I am really sorry for my friends Discord, they just, um, don't trust you."

"Why would they? I haven't done anything trustworthy you know, quite the opposite."

"Then why do I trust you?"

He pondered this for a minute. He looked confused.

"I... I don't know."

"Because I give all of my friends a chance, even the ones that are mean."

I cringed at that last word, I hope he didn't think I meant him.

"Uh.. not y-you though, you just seem misunderstood."

His eyes lit up. I think I might have a early breakthrough.

"Is that all it is Discord, are you just misunderstood?"

"Well... the only people who actually cared to talk to me, without insulting me, was Princess Celestia, she talked about the same thing." **sigh**

He looked sad, I felt like it was my job to make everything better, even though I wasn't entirely sure he accepted me as a friend.

"I... I'm sorry flutters. I really am."

"I just... your the first that really cared"

This made me feel good and bad at the same time.

"What about Celestia?"

"She just wanted me to stop being chaotic and ruining everything."

"But you are still trying to be my friend. Even after I stopped using chaos."

I hadn't noticed it, he had put everything back to normal. He was really changing.

"I am willing to be your friend too flutters."

"But I can't say the same for your friends."

"That's what I expected."

Discord's POV

Fluttershy was looking at me, trying to put on a smile.

Why couldn't she, I mean, we just became friends.

I hope nothing is troubl- ugh what am I saying?

She is really getting to me.

I need to find a way to get her to become better friends with me.

I might have good uses for that.

"Um Fluttershy my dear, is anything wrong?"

"Um... n-no?"

She looked like she was holding back.

"Uh... no, there is s-something wrong."

"And it is?"

"You need more friends then me."

"Why is that?"

"D-discord you know one friendship wont stop you from being entirely d-destructive."

Oh go Fluttershy, pointing out the obvious.

"But what other ponies would be willing to trust me, without trying to turn me back into stone the next second?"

"We will just have to find someone, but if you want we can just do what friends do now, and uh, h-hang out?"

She looked uncomfortable, was it just my appearance? And that sounded more like something Rainbow Crash would say, I guess she really is nervous.

"Oh? And what do ponies do when they, 'hang out'?"

"They just spend time together and do what each other likes, or watch a movie? I think we could just, oh!"

She was about to say something, she looked, happy? Wasn't she just really uncomfortable?

"Maybe you can come with me to help around any ponies with problems."

Yes, I can tell she still wants me to befriend another pony, as if one wasn't enough.

Well, there is no getting out of this one.

"Fine."

So we headed off to Ponyville.

"First stop 'Sugarcube Corner'."

As we walked in all the customers in there fled the scene, and Pinkie Pie watched me with uncertainty.

"Hello Pinkie Pie, 'we' were wondering if you needed any help around here"

She nudged my sides.

What did she want me to say?

"Uh, yeah. What she said."

"Um, I guess I might need just a teenie tiny little bit of help."

Nudging me again.

"With what?"

"Well... I might need some more cupcake batter, some more flour, some eggs, some ooh shiny... um I mean some more sprinkles, maybe a few more designs for cakes, some icing, maybe more sugar, I could use some more sugar, I think I accidentally ate all of the sugar, but it was really good sugar and I-"

"Okay!"

"Calm down Pinkie we will help you... just slow down."

I haven't heard her yell yet, didn't know she had it in her.

"Well maybe you could just give me some ideas for cake designs, I don't like these boring colors, I want some spice in them! Even if it would taste really gross."

I heard Fluttershy giggle.

"Pinkie that's- um, I guess we could come up with some"

"How about Fluttershy's Cutie Mark?"

They both looked at me.

"That idea isn't half bad"

Fluttershy just blushed. I guess she is really shy.

"Ooh yeah, we could have 6 cakes and have their cutie marks on them!"

"What about spike? He is also really important too right?"

"What would his be then Discord?"

"A gem?"

Don't dragons like gems? I personally don't but I'm on a chocolate milk diet.

"Great idea Discord!"

"I'll get started on them right away!"

Now it was us back at Fluttershy's house by the Everfree Forest.

"T-thank you Discord"

"What?"

"For being nice to Pinkie"

A visible smile appeared on both of our faces.

"I'm just surprised she was so nice."

"Well, she is Pinkie Pie, she doesn't like it when people are sad, so she always cheers them up, or, in this case, is a good friend."

"I am still not one hundred percent sure if she is willing to be my friend."

"But you saw how nice she was to you."

"Because she didn't want to hurt _your_ feelings."

I didn't mean to sound that _aggressive_.

"I am sure t-that..." **sigh **

Oh, I think shes... oh no. Shes c-crying.

**Sobbing **"Discord, I am just trying to help you!"

Oh no Discord, you really did it now!

Uh, what do I do? What do I do?

What is something that would really cheer me up?

I got it!

"D-discord, what are you-"

I went up to flutters and gave her a big hug, stroking her pink mane.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

This went on for about 5 minutes, far more time then I had realized.

"Uh, can you... let me g-go?"

"Oh, sorry" We both were blushing madly.

"Well its getting kind of late, uh, are you staying here?"

"Well, Celestia didn't tell me about any other place I could go."

**Fluttershy's POV**

"I didn't have enough time to fix up the guest room, but I guess it will have to do, uh s-sorry"

"Don't worry, I can fix it up"

Oh, what did he mean by that, I don't wanna know right now.

I strolled to my room, which was just across the hall, but it still felt so far away.

I wish one day, he won't have to wish someone would be willing to be his friend, and not just for the sake of kindness.

I slept, alright, no dreams I remember in particular, or any nightmares, luckily.

It smelt, different, but familiar?

P-pancakes? Eggs? Some vegetarian substitute of bacon?

"Ah, your finally awake"

Oh, I hadn't noticed him there, in... my

"Discord! Why are you in my room?!"

"I uh, brought you the breakfast you're smelling"

Was, he... never mind I'm getting hungry with all these scents.

"Uh, sorry, thank you."

"How did you know I was a vegetarian?"

"It was, uh I guessed, I mean you have all these animals, and you I mean-"

"I get it"

He was blushing again. He was cute when he blushed.

I keep forgetting who I am thinking about, not that it matters.

"Did you eat something?"

"Well, I woke up not too long ago and this was all I could ma-"

"No, you can have half of it"

"But I made it for you!"

"Then I won't eat any of it"

"Ugh, fine."

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"I feed my animals every morning, before I eat, I don't want to put myself above my friends."

"Don't worry" **snap**

"Done, I got them all of their respective foods."

"You, can, d-do that?"

"Well, I am pretty powerful you know."

"You can conjure up food, wow, you must be a god."

"Ha ha, you should leave the humor to me."

"You didn't make our food with magic did you?"

"No I had just woken up, I guess I forgot I could."

"Good, because, I don't really like, using magic, to uh, tamper with things."

"I thought you were a Pegasus?"

"I meant as in asking for things, or people to do things for me."

"Ah, okay."

"But, really, thank you Discord."

"I mean it."

"You're very welcome flutters."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Why, I hear Rainbow calling you that all the time."

"What, how?"

"I can still hear people, even if I am put into stone."

Oh, he must of heard all of my friends insulting him.

"Discord, _she_ calls me that, I like nicknames because they are _personal_, not just because they sound 'cute'."

"I, I was just trying to make you happy Fluttershy."

"I, I know. I am starting to get, more, uh, maybe, kinda, uh, aggressive?"

"It's probably me, I am the lord of chaos, maybe I should just be put back into stone."

"NO!"

"Don't say that!"

"Look at you!"

"It is all my fault"

"No.. it isn't, it is my friends faults."

"What?"

"They treated you horribly."

"B-but, I mean look at me, the things I did."

"That is NO excuse for some of the things they have said!"

What... what came over me, Discord looks... frightened?

"Tell me Fluttershy, have you forgotten who I am?"

"N-no."

"Then why do you put more trust in me then your _best_ friends?"

"I feel... different around you."

"How?"

"Like, if I wanted to do something... weird, like uh, different things, like more... _violent_, things. I could do it without you ready to judge me."

"You mean more, _Chaotic _things, the exact thing you should be against."

"But Discord, you of all people should know how I feel."

**sigh**

"I.. I do." "I just can't stop blaming myself for it."

"It isn't you."

"If I hadn't of came here today, you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Do you think I would act like this in front of my other friends?"

"They would think I went _insane_!"

"You... or me"

"Uh, Discord, stop it."

"Answer me."

"You know they would say you, only because they would accuse and blame you, they wouldn't even think that 'The _Pretty_ and _Perfect_, Fluttershy', had more then just social problems."

"I... I'm sorry."

"No, I am, I should be thankful to you." "Most ponies wouldn't like this too much, but it feels so good to get this off my chest."

I just reached up for him, and hugged him.

"Fluttershy... you're k-kissing me."

What?! No no I swear I. Oh.

I only meant to hug him, I think?

I thought the last time we blushed was bad, but this one, you wouldn't even think I had yellow skin, I was blushing everywhere. And so was he.

"I have to admit though, you're a better kisser then I thought you'd be."

I was expecting me to some how blush more then that. But no.

We both just smiled at each other.

And then we hugged.

And... kissed again.

"Oh, what if my friends find out about this, they will be so angry with us."

"With me, but, don't worry I won't tell any pony."

"Thanks and, you're not too bad of a kisser yourself."

I love it when he smiles.

"Can I get a recording of that please?"

"Oh, be quiet."

Just then, a scroll appeared next to me. Princess Celestia?

"Ooh, what does it say, _darling_?"

"Meet me in the Royal Gardens, bring Discord, all of the other ponies will be there."

"I wonder what it is?"

"Probably just checking to see if I am reformed yet."

"Then you better behave mister."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"2:37 PM"

"Oh, gosh, wasn't it just morning?"

"How long were we... uh, you know?"

"A while."

Now the blush came back.

"Lets go see whats up"

And we were off.

**Discord's POV**

"I hope it isn't anything too serious."

"Whatever it is, it looks like we got here earlier then everyone else."

"Was there a time on the message?"

"No.. I think?"

"Let me see that!"

"Aha, there is. 3:00 PM"

"Well, we won't have to wait _too_, long at least"

"At least we are together."

"She is so cute when she smiles."

"So are you."

"Uh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"But I think you are cuter when you... _blush_."

"Um... Fluttershy, Discord?"

Oh, no, uh what was Twilight doing here! I thought we were alone!

"Uh, twilight!"

"I presume you got the message?"

Oh dear Celestia, it was, uh, Celestia.

"Uh, oh, yeah."

"So, what was it about?"

"We have more, _disturbances_."

Oh?

"Like what?"

"I am not _completely_ sure, but, let me explain first."

"When I was about to check on you and Discord-"

"You never said anything about that!"

Oh, a little too loud Fluttershy.

"Oh, um, sorry, I mean what if I was doing something private?"

"Don't worry, I was going to ask Angel first."

"Oh, thank you, and uh, sorry."

"Don't worry, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Continue."

"Oh, right."

"Well, I was looking for Angel, but I saw Rainbow, she flew nearby into the Everfree Forest."

Hmm

"I decided to check on her, and when I finally found her, she was talking to... _something_"

"But that wasn't the weird part."

What?

"I watched her fly away, far out of sight, and then no more then 5 seconds later, she walks up behind me, talking to me."

"What do you think that means?"

"Wait, hear me out, you saw her fly far out of sight, and then without seeing any traces of her, shes behind you?"

"Yes Discord."

"Do, you think it might of been queen Chrysalis?"

"I mean, that could of been one of them, possibly even disguised to spy on us!"

"Oh, Discord, I think you might be right."

"We need to tell the others, but, oh no."

"What if it is still disguised as one of them... or us?"

"It is not one of us, I would have sensed their presence, and no pony has the power to become me, so it must be some pony else."

"We should stick together, if we split apart we could only become even more prone to being transformed into and captured."

"Good idea Fluttershy."

"Thanks."

Celestia teleported us to Twilight's, tree. But something was... _off_.

"Hey Twilight? Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Celestia and Twilight moved up by Twilight's personal area, out of earshot.

"So, Fluttershy, do you think it is still Rainbow?"

"Maybe, but they might be, a normal pony."

"That could be bad, it would take even longer to find them."

She was getting worried.

"Look dear, I, have a thought. It could explain some things, which would be good, but it would also be very bad."

I tried to scrunch up the most serious face I could.

"What?"

"You know all too well that your friends are getting, more aggressive."

"Yes?"

"Well... do you think they were... already replaced?"

She had a look of pure horror in her eyes.

"Oh, no, maybe?"

"Oh my goodness, what if they have been?"

"Then we should save them."

She felt a little bit better from that.

"Okay, but, either way we have to monitor them."

"By them do you mean, _everyone_?"

"Because that is who they could be."

"I guess we have to."

"If I have to, I will do it not only for you, but for the sake of second chances."

Now I had her smiling.

I leaned in for a kiss.

"D-discord."

"They're coming back."

Uh, rats.

"So, have you guys thought of anything useful?"

"Celestia, Twilight?"

"No."

"We don't have any leads, or anything like that. The Rainbow Dash could be a Pinkie Pie now for all we know."

"Wait, what if we know what they, the normal ones, were going to do."

"Hmm?"

"For example, Pinkie Pie was about to work on some new cake designs I made-"

"What? Cake designs?" "When?"

"Never mind that, the _real_ Pinkie should be working on them, or have some done for proof."

"Good idea."

"The Changelings, as much as they want to take over Equestria, would never do that, they would be too disgusted to do anything right, or even talk to ponies, plus, they aren't as good at our Friends jobs."

"Do you have any ideas on Rarity, and AJ, oh, and Spike, I haven't seen him around."

"Well, I asked Rarity for a.. um... hat."

"OK?"

"I heard Spike talk about helping AJ with something. It could be nothing, but I bet you they're up to something."

"Okay, but remember, we have to stay in a group, if we don't we could lose each other."

"Right."

We traveled to Pinkie's first, nothing seemed suspicious, and we saw some cakes already done, Twilight liked them.

Afterward, we went to Rarity's, and all there was there was this weird wizard hat thing, it even had a beard attached to it.

But Twilight assured us that was it, pretty quickly.

We decided to go to Rainbow's, since we thought it might be AJ and/or Spike.

"You go in, Twilight and I will wait out here, in case we see anything."

"Okay"

We walked in to see Rainbow reading, something?

"So, Dashie... hows it been?"

"It's been awful ever since, _he _got here."

"Rainbow, we were just wondering have you seen AJ, or Spike lately?"

"Um, no." "But I haven't been to Apple Acres lately either."

"I would've seen them if they were anywhere around here."

"Okay, thanks."

"So, anything else you need, cus I was on a very interesting part in **ahem **the latest edition of... DARING DO!"

"It is soo awesome, like this one part, ohh, so cool, Daring had to go to her new friends she made recently, for help, but they were nowhere to be seen."

"And and, when she found them, they attacked her, because it turned out, they were Changelings!"

"Her real friends were locked up where no one could see."

"Where?" Hmm, that sounds... familiar? But now I see the interest in those stories. I wonder if they have ever happened to any pony before.

"Oh uh, you see, I haven't got that far yet, I was soo close to finding out. Hence the 'Very interesting part'"

"Okay, well see you later!"

"Bye Fluttershy and, bye Discord."

As we left I swear I saw her talking under her breath.

"He's not that bad."

Had she really said that, about me? Hmm.

"So did you find out anything?"

"It isn't Dashie, I am _positive_."

"And she said she hasn't seen AJ or Spike around here lately."

"You two make a good team."

We both blushed.

"Thanks."

"I guess it's time to go see AJ and Spike."

"Okay."

We didn't notice anything strange, except for a pony flying upside down, while eating a muffin.

They just told me don't mind her, and that was normal for her.

I wonder what her cutie mark meant. Bubbles?

Anyways, once we got there, everything looked normal...

Until we looked _inside_ the barn.

"Oh my... goodness."

"What... happened?"

The whole barn was a mess, walls were scratched, doors, the ceiling even.

Everything was just, strewn about everywhere.

Something _definitely_ happened here.

"Be very quiet, check the rooms, and stay connected, so we will feel if someone gets moved, or taken."

We were on edge, but every room we looked in, was still in a horrible shape, but no pony was here.

"One room left."

The door opened slowly, and creaked loudly.

"I don't see anyone."

We looked very carefully, but alas, no one was to be found.

Until the door shut.

**Slam**

"Was that you Fluttershy?!"

"N-no."

"Celestia, teleport us downstairs. Now!"

We quickly reappeared, and saw the yellow mane, of a familiar pony, pass by the entrance.

"Quickly now, we have to try to stay together, but we need to speed up!"

Fluttershy is quite well in dire situations, if she has enough determination.

I feel like I was the cause of this sudden increase in bravery.

Maybe I can be useful after all.

"Quick, try and stop her with any kind of magic you can!"

"We have been trying this whole time!"

What...

How...

"Then, Fluttershy! You will have to fly ahead, and find a way to immobilize her!"

Twilight isn't too bad herself.

"Ooh, I'm scared, I... I can't do it!"

"Yes you can.. come on we believe in you... I believe in you!"

She took a big breath, smiled, and flew as fast as Rainbow can... well, almost.

But 'AJ' was even faster!

"How?!"

"Okay, we know that isn't AJ, she would never do something like this!"

"But, how do we stop her!"

"You don't."

Was that...

"Spike?"

Oh no, it had to of been AJ and Spike, I am sure of it now!

Suddenly, Spike dove into me, clawing at me and all.

"D-discord!"

"Don't. .worry. ab-.. me!"

I tried to say more, but he was going at me strong!

I watched them get soo close to AJ, while I was wrestling Spike, but then I heard another Familiar voice... two to be exact.

"Ooh Spikey Wikey?"

"Huh? Rarity what are you?"

**bonk**

I got him, at least enough to make him unconscious.

I looked up to see, Rarity.

"Ooh, dear, you look really hurt!"

I was actually pretty bad, I had a lot of scratches, and half of them were bleeding.

How had I not felt it?

"Don't worry, I can help.."

And then I saw a... Rainbow?

"Don't... you... hurt... my... FRIEND!"

I saw a big explosion, right where the fake AJ was, but it was beautiful, and, was a Rainbow.. and they say I do weird stuff.

Well, I probably have done weirder but.. yeah.

But then I feel asleep, into a coma-like sleep.

**Fluttershy's POV**

It was all a blur, hearing Rarity, seeing the sonic rainboom, etc.

But then I heard Discord hit the ground.

I spun around so fast, I thought I would snap my neck.

"D-discord?!"

I ran over to him, he was pretty far away. How did I hear him?

I finally got to him, he was all cut up, and bleeding badly.

Very badly.

"Oh my gosh, Rarity, is he okay?!"

"No, but we can easily fix him."

"Celestia!"

"Help, Discord is injured!"

Even though she was all the way back where Rainbow Dash landed, she was back here in an _instant_.

"Stand back!"

She started using her horn, but it looked like she couldn't do, whatever she was trying to do.

"Twilight!"

"Help me."

Twilight got over here just as fast.

"Rarity, go check on Rainbow."

"Okay."

Now twilight was using her magic too.

Then, there was a flash.

Discord looked fine.

But he was still unconscious.

He didn't wake up until about 2 hours later, with everyone excluding AJ and Spike, and Celestia and Rarity. Even Pinkie was there.

"Huh... what is... ooh, my back hurts.. ah."

"Discord!" "You're awake!"

I hugged him so hard, except I forgot the he was just-

"Ow!"

"He- hey... oh"

"What, happened?"

We explained everything to him, including the fact that Celestia and Rarity were looking for AJ and Spike.

"Ooh, still hurts a bit."

"Um, thank you Rainbow Dash, I mean it."

"No... I should apologize first."

Huh, was she...?

She hugged him.

"I am sorry for being so mean to you."

"You see. I thought it was you who did this."

She starting crying.

"I didn't want to blame my friends, so I wrongly blamed you for everything."

"My emotions built up inside me, build a hatred for you, even when I knew, in my heart, that it wasn't you."

"OK... just... let me process this, I am also kinda tired from waking up."

He sat there for a couple minutes, just... thinking.

"Okay, Rainbow... I believe.. and forgive you."

"R-really?"

"But I was so mean to you."

"You thought it was me.. I can't blame you for that."

"Just next time... talk to somebody... it really helps."

He looked at me, and made us both blush.

"I would know."

And now he had us smiling.

We waited here, eagerly, but Celestia or Rarity hadn't came back yet.

I saw Discord get really excited, like he had an idea pop up in his mind.

"Hey guys, er girls!"

"Uh, Rainbow, did you finish your book?"

"Uh, almost."

"Did you find out where Daring Do's friends were at?"

What was he on about?

"Oh, yeah, it was... weird."

"Where were they."

"Well, it showed it in a flashback, back to when they were first caught by the Changelings."

"They brought them to a unfamiliar location, not much was known about it."

"I remember some dialogue from it."

"With bees by my arms, and squirrels down below, cut into me, and sweet goo I bestow, but beware of the red, the red of treat, for only while Rainbow, you shall, eat. If you can, then remember, this simple phrase, 'If thine are brave, thine shall be rewarded, if thou art a coward, thine visions become distorted, only the true can succeed, if the true can retrieve, the answer to this question, is that you must seek. 'What can change the course of life, only when it is bleak, for its remedy, few shall be meek'"

We were all waiting for Discord's response.

"Twilight, can you get me your books about vegetation?"

"What? Oh, I guess..."

Twilight poofed away, and came back quickly.

"What do you need them for?"

"I have an idea."

Discord was reading the book for a while when he finally jumped up.

"I know the answer to the riddle."

"Already?!"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the flower you got me when I was 'sick' Twilight?"

"Oh, yeah. How is that the answer?"

"Well, curing someone from an incurable disease, which it can do, is definitely changing the course of a life."

"And it is only when the petals are falling, which means the flower is dying, and bleak means **ahem **lacking vegetation and exposed to the elements ."

"Aaand, the last two parts, 'for its remedy, few shall be meek' it means that few people would be forced somehow into doing so, because most ponies know, that while the flower can cure an illness, it also resides, with the only way to get that illness."

"A Tatzlwurm."

"Oh... my... you ... wow."

How did he... wow... I... I... I am lucky to be friends with him.

"Now, I must go."

"What? Why?"

"I believe that AJ and Spike are being trapped near the edge of Equestria, by a Tatzlwurm."

"How, that doesn't make any sense?!"

"And whats the fun in making sense?"

"Oh fine, Twilight, do you think you could-"

"Were back!"

AJ, Spike?!

"I finally found them. All the way-"

"At the edge of Equestria?"

"Y-yes."

"The were being attacked by a-"

"Tatzlwurm?"

"Yes?!"

"Discord how did you know?"

"I solved the riddle."

"What?"

"Just, never mind, we got AJ and Spike back, that's all that matters right now."

"Discord, tell me, how did you do that?"

"Well, dear, haven't you wondered how Daring Do series has solved some of our problems before?"

"Yeah, a coincidence?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe..."

We were finally alone again, and back in our room.. er, my room. He he.

"So, are you sure you are feeling better?"

"Yes, dear, for the thousandth time, I am feeling fine."

"Oh.. okay, if you say so, if you were still hurt, I would have to kiss you and make you feel better."

"Oh, well,I mean it still kinda hurts."

"Oh, you."

We leaned in together and kis-

"Oh, Fluttershy, I forgot to mentio-"

Oh.. oh no.

"Apple Jack, it's... not what it looks like!"

"Uh, I swear."

She just blushed and backed up.

"Uh, just please promise not to tell anyone!"

"Please."

Discord and I were both begging.

"Pinkie Promise."

You already know how that goes.

"Goodnight, sleep tight y'all, oh yeah, I wanted to say thank yah, Fluttershy, you too Discord, means a lot to me."

"No problem, now can you leave so we can finally kis... er, sleep."

"He he."

"Okay, see you two lovebirds later."

Oh, that was so embarrassing.

"She won't tell no pony, right?"

"She won't, you can trust her."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know one of her secrets too."

"Ooh, you must tell me dear."

"Nope, secrets are secrets."

"Fine, have it your way."

And we finally laid down, I nuzzled into Discord, and we shared one more kiss, before falling asleep.

"Good night, my sweet"

"Goodnight, Discord."

"Oh, and before I fall asleep, let me say one more thing."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"You can make breakfast, and no magic."

"Fine, anything for you." And we drifted off to sleep, awaiting the passing days.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes, love is more than meets the eye**

**Applejack's POV**

Oh, I really don't know 'bout, you know, the whole... Discord, an Fluttershy thing. I mean, I trust... well, I trust Fluttershy, but I don't know if she completely understands what she's doin'. I am sure that eventually, this will all come to close, but, uh, for now, I guess, I gotta give 'er respect. I mean, this must be really hard on 'er. She doesn't have anypony to turn to for help, because they will probably think Discord did somethin'. But, all I saw, was both of them, he wasn't pressuring her or anything like it. I wanna say he changed, but... I still feel like he is, plotting something, behind all of this. But, he might still like Fluttershy at the end of it. I am gonna check on them.

I started walking out of my home, it was, about 7:47 AM. I had already finished all the chores, as I did them early today, to ensure that I could visit Fluttershy and... Discord. As I was nearing her home, I didn't see anyone outside, so I knocked on the door.

"Who... uh, who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

Yup, that was Fluttershy. Well, I guess I gotta go in now, don't I? I slowly opened the door, and, well, everything was normal, nothin' outta place. I saw Fluttershy watching me from behind somethin'.

"Hey, uh Fluttershy, how's it goin'?"

"Oh, uh, fine."

I shut the door now, I guess I gotta ask 'er 'bout Discord now.

"So, uh, Fluttershy, can you... tell me more about you and... Discord?"

Now she was looking at the floor, blushing. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, I just want the truth... from her.

"W-well, what do you m-mean, AJ?"

"All I'm asking is... are you sure you want this?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to risk a glance at her.

"AJ... I..."

"Yes..."

"If you have come here, to... try to... stop me, then I only have one thing to say to you."

"N-no, nothin' like that, I just want you to have what you want, if you want... him... then I'll get used to it. I just... don't want anything happening to you."

"Applejack, I understand your concern, but, he's different. He hasn't tried to do anything harmful, against, me, or all of Ponyville. And if he has, I know he is trying to change."

"What about him taking your element?"

I didn't want to go there, but, she had herself open to judgment, and I need to, well, I want her to at least be happy with him.

"Has he tried to take over Equestria?"

"Yes."

"I-I mean after that."

She doesn't realize, he still could.

"No."

"And, he's been treating me really nice."

Now she's blushin' mighty red, like an apple. Apple. Oh, I forgot to eat breakfast, ugh. Now I'm hungry.

Oh, now my stomach's growling.

"Oh, Applejack, are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Fluttershy."

I walked into the kitchen with her, nothing was prepared, I think when I knocked on the door, I woke her up.

"Oh, I forgot!"

"What Fluttershy?"

"I was talking to Discord when you knocked on the door, I hope I don't have him worried."

"You go talk to him then, I will make us breakfast."

"N-no, it's alright, I am sure he will come down here soon, please sit down, I will make breakfast."

"OK, if you say so."

I walked back to her living room, and sat down. I heard, some sort of noise, in the kitchen, it sounded like, when ponies teleport. It must have been Discord.

"Oh, Fluttershy where were you?"

"Oh, sorry dear, I was talking with Applejack, I started on breakfast, since you made it yesterday."

Discord made breakfast? I wonder how weird it was.

"Ah, okay, where is she?"

"In the living room."

Oh, I guess he's coming in here, better get ready.

"Hello, Applejack, any reason for why you came here?"

He was looking at me, he looked playful, but he sounded like he was serious.

"I, just wanted to check on Fluttershy, and, you."

He looked... confused?

"Oh, OK."

**Discord's POV**

Hmm, I wonder what she really wanted?

"Do you need anything?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted to spend time with you guys, and... uh, I wanted to see how you act around her."

Does she think I mistreat her? I would never!

"I'll have you know, I always treat, my dear, Fluttershy, with my utmost respect and care."

That will show her.

"So I have heard. I just want to see you two together in person."

"Uh, okay, I guess, let me ask Fluttershy. Fluttershy dear, is it alright?"

"Yes, of course, she just wants to be sure I- er we're okay."

I hope AJ doesn't have anything planned.

* * *

We had a picnic planned today. Hopefully it goes, alright, even with Applejack tagging along. We went into Fluttershy's garden, so she wasn't so far away from home. We had set up everything and brought the food out. It looks like AJ was actually going to leave us semi-alone. She didn't partake in anything, but still observed us.

"So, Fluttershy, having fun?"

"Well, I guess, but, I, oh, wish we were... more... alone."

I could barely hear her, she was trying to be quiet so AJ couldn't hear her. I don't want her feeling uncomfortable, so I leaned closer to her, and embraced her.

"D-discord?"

"What?"

"...Don't let go."

I hope AJ gets a good look at this. I held her closer to me, and stroked her mane. This continued for a little bit, until I heard something. Was it... snoring?

"Huhhhhhh... huhhhhhh."

Oh, dear, Fluttershy seems to have fallen asleep. Well, it is about 2:30 PM so I guess a nap is alright. I looked around for AJ but, it seems she has already left. I guess I can snuggle up to Fluttershy now. I hope she sleeps well.

* * *

I woke up, it was still in the afternoon luckily. I was still back with Fluttershy, but, something felt... off.

"Discord? Have you seen... Flutter...shy...?"

Oh.. Twilight...

"Uh... yes?"

"Wh-what, are y-you.?"

"We had a picnic, and she got tired, I figured we could stay out here, and I got tired too. That's all it is."

I felt something moving behind me, Fluttershy?

"Huuhhh... Hey Discord."

I heard her yawning behind me, hopefully she can help.

"Fluttershy? Are you alright?!"

"Wh-what? Twilight, of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Is there somepony bad out there? Oh..o-oh I'l-"

"No, I mean, uh, him?!"

Humph, she kept pointing her hooves at me, like that will do anything.

"What did he do, I hope it wasn't something bad... was it Discord?"

"No, nothing, just uh."

I leaned closer, to be sure Twilight wouldn't hear me.

"I was sleeping, uh, right next to you, and Twilight, was uh, confused, to say the least."

"Oh... oh. Hehe."

I hope Twilight wouldn't question that giggle.

"Twilight, its okay, we just fell asleep. You can ask Applejack."

Oh, yeah, I forgot about her. I need to ask why she left. And how much she saw.

"Oh, okay then, I guess I will."

"And, uh sorry for waking you, I didn't see you anywhere in your house, so I got worried."

"Its okay Twilight, I understand."

"Uh, bye."

Oh, finally, felt like that went on forever.

"Fluttershy, uh, sorry for not taking you inside, I didn't want to wake you, and I wanted to comfort you an-"

"It's fine. I appreciate it. Just, don't do that at night."

"That's why I did, since it was in the afternoon."

Suddenly Fluttershy put on a more serious expression.

"Discord... do you think you could, come with me, to visit my friends."

"Maybe... I mean, some of them, not Rainbow Dash that's for sure."

I hated being so blunt with her, but I am used to doing that, I never had any reason to bottle up my emotions, not until now.

"Fine, Discord, how about we go find Twilight and AJ, they seem to be, neutral to you."

"Okay, fine."

"But, you have to give me a kiss, if you want me to go."

I hope this wasn't too... weird.

"Oh, uh... fine!"

She just quickly leaned up, kissed me, on the cheek.

Oh, I should return the favor.

I leaned in and kissed her, on the lips.

"Oh, uh, Discord, uh, lets go now."

"Okay."

I can never get enough of her.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

We were walking down to Sweet Apple Acre's, because Discord wanted to talk to AJ, something about earlier. I feel so... weird, around him. Not in a bad way, more neutral then anything. He just thinks that because I'm shy that he has to start everything. Especially when it comes down to kissing. I don't think I've ever kissed him first, well, maybe a couple times. Oh, I'm getting a little off track, uh, Discord was already by the barn, was I just standing here? I heard a quick poof, and before I knew it, I was next to Discord.

"My my Fluttershy, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings, I hadn't realized you were gone."

I ignored his hypocritical statement and looked for AJ.

"Applejack, are you uh, home? Sorry for uh, intruding or anything."

I heard a noise, like a door opening, and shutting.

"Don't you worry a thing Fluttershy, you ain't intrudin', y'all are welcome here. The both of you."

I knew she would accept Discord, I just hope the others follow suit. I wonder what Discord wanted? Maybe it was about the Picnic incident.

"Ahem, um AJ, I wanted to know when you left our Picnic."

"Right after Twilight, actually, when I saw you two asleep, I left for a bit, and then I saw Twilight, I asked her if she seen you Fluttershy, I wanted to know if y'all woke up yet."

That explains some things.

"Do you mean right after Twilight or... about 2 minutes."

"Probably 3."

Why did she have that sly grin on her face? The only thing that happened after Twilight was.. oh, right, kissing Discord. I think I'll talk to her now.

"Uh, um, AJ, did it, uh, by any chance, help boost your belief in Discord?"

"Well, y'all do seem like a good couple, well, the way you act at least."

"Oh, now whats that supposed to mean!?"

"Calm down now Discord, you know what I mean, y'all are practically opposites, but you are very kind too Discord."

"Better."

"So does that mean you are happy to call him... friend?"

I eagerly awaited her response, even after a while she still didn't say a word. I hope she says yes.

"I... I suppose so."

YES! I knew it I knew it! Oh, calm down Fluttershy you can hold it in.

"Really?"

"Yes Discord, I truly am happy to call you... friend."

Oh, this is so sweet. Oh, am I crying. Oh don't give me all the attention.

"Fluttershy, dear, are you alright, are you, crying?"

"Yes, but they are tears of joy."

"Aw shucks Fluttershy. I was just bein' a good friend."

"I know, but this is really important to me, because, well, I want Discord to eventually befriend Twilight and everypony else, and maybe even be respected among the townsfolk."

"Why don't you go see Spike? He's been looking pretty sad the past couple a days."

"Oh, my, is something wrong, i-is he hurt is-"

"I don't know, so it might be somethin' personal, so don't bring it up first."

"OK, wanna go now Discord?"

"Sure, I don't believe I have apologized to him about that whole, ruling Equestria thing. B-but only because I forgot to!"

"Well, then you can talk first."

"Are we off then?"

"Why not."

"Bye Applejack, and really, thank you, whether you know or not, this means so much to me."

"You're welcome, you too Discord, bye."

* * *

**Discord's POV**

"Is that Spike there? He's just sitting by his, tree. Why isn't he inside or doing anything? And he looks so sad, AJ was right."

"Fluttershy, calm down, we have to be peaceful... huh, never thought I'd say that."

"OK, sorry, I got carried away, I'm just nervous."

"I know, I know, but uh do I have to talk first?"

"You're not scared are you?"

**GASP**

"Me?! I am the god of chaos after all! Why would I be scared of a little baby dragon?"

"Because you don't want to hurt his feelings."

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I guess I don't.

"Fine."

I approached Spike with Fluttershy right behind me.

"H-hey S-spike. Uh hows it going?"

He looked up at me, his eyes looked wet, there were dry tears all over his face, I think just the sight of this was going to make me, of all ponies... cry.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Of course now Fluttershy was immediately next to him, she reacted worse then me.

"OH my. Spike, what happened?!"

Didn't I just say earlier, 'we have to be peaceful'?

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Now now Spike, why not? It seems very serious, you can tell me... uh, us."

I was surprised, so far Spike didn't really care that I was here, he still didn't show any positive emotions to me, but it looks like he can't show them to anypony.

"Fluttershy really, just leave me alone."

"Now Spike, she was just trying to help, was it something I did? If so I am truly sorry."

He looked confused for a couple seconds, but went back to being gloomy.

"No, it's not you. It's... Twilight."

Hmm, I wonder what Princess Twilight did wrong this time.

"W-what did she do?"

"It's what she doesn't do."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you know I am her #1 assistant, but, I feel like I don't get respect from anypony around here. Except for you two, Fluttershy helps me, and you are neutral to me Discord, and thanks, I accept your apology... for what exactly?"

"For everything I did, from when I you know.. the elements and opposites..."

"Oh."

"I promise I am different now, you can ask Fluttershy."

"I'll take your word for it."

It seems like he is feeling somewhat better.

"So Spike, how do you think Twilight isn't respecting you?"

"Well, she always ignores me, even when I seriously need her. She doesn't care too much for my well being unless everypony else is too."

"Nonsense, I'm sure she worries about you."

"Then why hasn't she done anything for my birthday?"

Today was the dragons birthday? Did his 'Pretty much mother, but kind of a sibling too' really forget it?

"Oh, I'm sure she has something planned, you're birthday is really important to Twilight."

"What? Because that's when Celestia realized her potential?"

"N-no Spike beca-"

"Because she got a permanent slave?!"

That was harsh, but.. I guess I can see what he's getting at, I feel like that around Celestia sometimes.

"Spike! You know she doesn't treat you like that!"

"Oh really? Then why do I have to make breakfast, dinner, and any other snack, EVERY DAY. Why do I always have to do ALL of the chores EVERY DAY, and why do I-"

"SPIKE!"

Whoa, another one of Fluttershy's rare shouting moments.

"Spike... I... she must have some reason, it looks like you have a built up anger for her, don't feed on that anger, that won't help anypony. If you won't try to forgive her, try to at least hold back, but not for so long, or things like this happen, or maybe even... worse things."

"I... I... Fluttershy I know it seems like it, but it isn't anger that's fueling me... well, not entirely."

Wow... so dramatic, huh, drama queens.

"Well then Spike, what is it, what is holding you back from all of your anger and other feelings."

"Promise you won't tell anypony, both of you."

"Pinkie Promise."

Stick a cupcake in my eye, cross my heart and hope to blah blah blah.

"Discord?"

"Pinkie Promise."

* * *

**Spike's POV**

"I... I..."

"Yes?"

"Please don't laugh. Please don't run away."

"On with it, we don't have all day."

"We will if we need to."

They really are trying, huh?

I guess my secret will be safe with them.

"I don't have a crush on Rarity anymore."

"What?! Is that it?!"

"Let me finish."

"Quiet Discord, continue."

"I do have a crush on somepony though. Uh, not any of you guys."

Why do I sound so dramatic, I just.. I don't want to say it... I know they will be grossed out.

"Spike, seriously though, stop stalling, I don't mean to be rude but you will go on for who knows how long."

Fine...

"I have a crush... on... Twilight..."

Oh, I can't look, I just know Fluttershy's gonna run away, and Discord is gonna laugh and tell everypony.

"I... uh... I can kind of understand, do you do all of those things because you don't want to disappoint her?"

"I... guess, but I did that with Rarity, and I don't like her anymore, and I know Twi doesn't like me back."

"Did you ask her?"

"Well... no, but I am sure-"

"I wasn't sure Fluttershy liked me but I took the more physical approach, and now we are-"

"D-discord?"

"What... oh... yeah, we're dating by the way Spike."

"Discord t-that's not what I... never mind, good example."

"You guys are... dating? Like, Fluttershy, Discord is your special somepony?"

"Yes he is."

She must be so nervous, she is hiding behind Discord.

"What did you mean by a more 'physical approach' Discord?"

"I uh- kissed her."

"Actually, I believe I k-kissed you first. Remember Discord?"

"Oh right, when you _tried_ to hug me."

"Plus you did more then physical action, we bonded a lot first."

"Hmm, mayb-"

"Now Spike, you have to think about what would work, it isn't always kissing or something set up, sometimes it just works in the moment."

I guess I can see that. But that doesn't really guarantee anything.

"Is it alright if I hang out with you guys for a while. I just don't want to see Twilight right now, and I want to sit down with friends that I trust."

"Does that include me?"

"Yes, Discord, you have never harmed me, and you seem to be good, not just to Fluttershy, as long as you keep my secret."

He smiled, I guess I can call him friend.

"Only if you keep ours."

"Deal."

"Okay, we weren't doing much at my house, but we can still relax."

"Let's go."

* * *

As we neared Fluttershy's home, I still had my doubts about their relationship, I didn't question too much about it.

"So... you guys are really dating? Like, its official?"

"Uh, yeah. Why you asking Spike?" "Jealous?"

"Discord, be quiet, and Spike, if it boosts your confidence, maybe you can think of it like you and Twilight."

I guess it could be like it. Except for a few differences.

"Does anypony else know about you two?"

"Only AJ, she uh... kind of... caught us kissing."

She didn't hide behind Discord again at least, mostly because her couch is wider.

"Does she just trust you?"

"Well, I'm sure she does, but she also asked to watch us on a dat- er, picnic we went on. Afterwords she seemed satisfied."

"What all did you do on your picnic?"

"We ate food... and... c-cuddled."

"Well, I guess I can see you doing that Fluttershy."

"Actually, it was me."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I didn't want my dear Fluttershy feeling awkward or anything. So I cuddled her, even with AJ watching. By the way we kissed there too."

"Did AJ see that?"

"Yes, I didn't really want her to, but I don't really care, I am not scared about our relationship, I just don't tell anypony or do anything too risque for Fluttershy's sake."

I can't really see them as a couple, but sometimes, love is more than meets the eye.

Maybe Twilight will at least still respect me if I tell her. But I just can't. I really want to, but I am too scared. I am just a little dragon after all, we may be only a few years apart, but I haven't really developed too much, she has practically became a god!

Oh, what if she uses her magic on me, or something, who knows what she would do. But... calm down Spike, she wouldn't do that to you.

"Uh, Spike, you alright there?"

I completely forgot I was here.

"Oh... yeah... no... not really."

"Whats the matter?"

"I want to tell Twilight, but I just don't have the courage."

They stopped paying attention to me after that, they weren't ignoring me or anything, just whispering to each other.

After a while, they finally came to a conclusion.

"Spike, we have an idea."

Hopefully it was Fluttershy's

"I know you are probably okay with our relationship, but I have decided to tell everypony. Maybe when I do that, you can be brave too."

"So if you tell everyone about you two, you think I should tell Twi?"

"Yes, Spike, as long as you are sure you want to."

I really am...

"You guys really don't have to do this for me."

I mean, I do still appreciate it.

"Nonsense, we only want to do it to help you, and we shouldn't hide our feelings either. If nopony wants any of it, then too bad. We are together for us, not for someone else, so if they don't like it, then that's their problem, they can't stop true love, no matter any kind of possible difference, love is love, unique yet simple, special and positive. And love only concerns those in it."

Wow... did they like write a whole speech or something?

"Thank you... I will at least try to tell her."

"I can't promise anything though, even if I want to."

I might still have fear overcome me, or anger, or if she says no and hates me forever, then it could be depression, or angst or...

"Spike, do you want to go now?"

"W-what?! Not now, not this early!"

I can't go now! What would I say?!

"Okay... how about I make lunch, you made Breakfast earlier Fluttershy."

"Oh, I guess you can, would you like anything special, Spike?"

"No thank you, whatever you have is fine."

"N-no really, I don't mind."

"Its okay, I don't want to trouble you... unless you happened to have any... jewels?"

I can't help it, they are just so delicious.

"I can get you some, with my magic, I should be able to teleport some here."

"Discord, promise you won't steal from anypony."

"Promise."

**POOF**

A whole sack of gems lay in front of us, Discord sure got a lot.

"I don't think I can eat all of them."

"Then I guess we'll have to save them won't we?"

"For future visits?"

"I guess, I don't suppose Fluttershy or her animals could eat any."

"OK then."

* * *

After lunch I decided I would tell AJ at least about my crush.

Fluttershy and Discord decided to put their announcement on hiatus.

I would wait for them to tell Twilight about mine.

"Do you want to go see AJ now Spike?"

"OK."

And we were off.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

We were walking down to Spike's and Twilight's home, when all of a sudden something moving at supersonic speeds almost crashed into us. Something metallic.

"Eeep!"

I couldn't restrain myself, I leaped into Discord and knocked him over, at least he didn't fall on Spike.

"What is it Fluttershy? I will protect you!"

Oh, Discord, this is why I.. uh... yeah...

"Um.. sorry about that..."

However, when we looked at the direction it came from, we saw something unexpected.

The CMC!

We talked with them for a bit, apparently they wanted to try out for some new way of getting cutie marks, so surprising. They were going to be, uh, 'assistant assist-ers', I think they said.

They wanted to help Spike, and eventually, Spike reluctantly agreed.

I guess he will have to talk to AJ later then.

* * *

We were looking around town, for anypony in distress, so we can maybe raise Discord's respect around here. Most ponies ignore him, but more ponies dislike than like him, I know that for sure... if only they knew him at all.

Surely they would forgive him, if they knew the complete story.

"Hey, um, Discord. We have been dating for a couple weeks now. I was wondering... if.. you, uh, would like to go out to dinner?"

I could still be really nervous around him. We had kissed before, usually him kissing first. Yet I still had trouble just asking him out on a date. Oh sweet, timid me, some day I won't be like this. Even if it will take years, I got to try.

"Nah, I'll pass."

"W-what?!"

"Haha, just kidding! Of course I will! Did you really think I would say no to you, the sweet and beautiful Fluttershy?"

Oh, I forget his nature. I didn't find it too annoying though, as his sweetness, may soon rival mine. Well, maybe flirting is more the word.

"O-oh, D-discord. Um.. thank you?"

"Ah, the pleasures all mine."

Oh, he is becoming quite the gentlecolt, er, draconequus. Sometimes I forget he is the living embodiment of chaos, also that he is the last of his species. He doesn't cause too much harm, well, unless if somepony is hurting me. Like that one gryphon. Gilda, was it? Yeah, I told him about her, and... come to think of it, nopony has seen her in a long time. She must realize she wasn't welcome here... well, not just because she was a gryphon or anything. J-just her personality, I mean, sure we could probably help her. But she wouldn't even try, she even tried to get Dashie to leave with her. If she didn't want to visit one of her best friends, or even be nice to her friends, then she should just leave us alone... and she did. I guess.

Of course, I almost completely forgot what was going on, luckily Discord got my attention.

"What are you thinking about Shy?"

Ooh, a nickname. Maybe I should give... Dissy... one. Hehe.

"Oh, nothing... Dissy."

"Dissy? What kind of nickname is that?"

"Well, I like it, and for your information, 'Shy' isn't that good of a nickname either."

"Well, I wanted to call you something new, can't call you Flutters, remember?"

"Oh, well, can you try and find a different one, just, it seems like you might be... insulting me... or something."

"...Oh... well.. I assure you, I didn't mean it that way... uh... Butterfly?"

"You know, we don't have to have nicknames, but, I like calling you Dissy. And, if you want... you c-could keep calling me... d-darling."

"Hmm, alright... darling."

He whispered it so gently into my ear, it.. made me feel... weird. But I really liked it! I was probably blushing madly! Oh, just thinking about that makes me blush even more.. and...

"When are we going to eat. I mean, I could easily teleport us to your garden, so we can eat whenever you want."

Oh, I hope he isn't too worried about this.

"A-actually, I wanted to eat out in P-ponyville. In Sugar Cube Corner."

"R-really?!" "But everypony would see!"

"E-exactly..."

"Oh.. Are you s-sure?"

"...Of course I am. I shouldn't be afraid to be... your marefriend."

I should be happy to be his marefriend... well... I am, but I don't like pretending we're friends around all the other girls. Well, excluding Applejack.

"So when do you want to go?"

I hadn't put too much thought into it actually.

"Uh... why not.. now?"

He looked shocked.

"B-but, we aren't ready!"

"What, did you want to dress for the occasion? Didn't expect you to be that into fashion."

"Oh now dear, I simply can't go out looking like this."

"Like what?"

"W-well, I just want to be dressed for the occasion, and I wanted to give you something."

"Fine. And what exactly."

He snapped his talon, and after a quick, short lived flash, a beautiful green dress, similar to the one from the gala appeared. It was surprisingly basic for a 'fancy' dress. I personally loved the tiny ruffles at the top and bottom.

"Wow, this is really good and all, but you made it seem like it would be something Rarity would wear to a wedding!"

"You d-don't like it?"

For a second he looked like he was going to cry. Oh, poor thing.

"N-no, uh, I mean, I do like it. I am just surprised that it is so basic."

Finally that smile of his was back.

"Well, that's because you are one of the few ponies to have natural beauty. No makeup, no surgery, all natural, and most of all, absolutely gorgeous."

Oh... my...

"D-discord. I-I..."

"Is somethin-"

"Mmph..."

I wasted no time with the kiss, wanting to have the best experience.

Before I knew it, Discord was at it too.

I would of never stopped, but I remembered something... we were out in Ponyville... in the open...

Quickly I pulled back, breaking the kiss, accidentally pushing Discord.

"F-fluttershy, is anything wrong?"

"We're out in the open."

I looked around, and thank Celestia, nopony was in sight, no traces of anypony anywhere... is this good or bad?

But then I saw something... absolutely terrifying, more so than anything I have ever seen in my life.

I saw a rainbow trail... and It seems it came from right behind us.

On no... oh no, no, no, no, no, no.

Rainbow had seen it. She had seen the kiss. Oh no, what would she do? Is she going to tell everypony?

"D-discord."

"Yes?"

"I think Rainbow just saw us kissing."

"What!?"

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

Did I just see Discord kissing Fluttershy?! I saw her push him away. I can't believe Discord would do something so sick! I gotta tell Twilight!


End file.
